


Quest

by streetbooth



Category: Line Walker 2
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14767124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/streetbooth/pseuds/streetbooth





	Quest

[使徒行者2同人]考題

此文良識。  
時間﹕大概在使徒行者2完結後一年之後。  
人物﹕樂少鋒、徐天堂、覃歡喜和佈景板猜Fing。  
味道十分寡淡的白開水。  
感謝讀完說明。

Disclaimer:  
All characters belong to their own creator.

 

“給我一個理由，為何要救那個人?”  
覃歡喜瞇着眼睛，好脾氣的笑着問。旁邊的猜Fing抱着臂膀站在陰影處，幾乎跟背景連成一片，如常沉默像一座黑色的山。  
樂少鋒打量環境，知道無法繞過他們，只得沉着臉站定，試着放鬆動作。  
——什麼理由才可以讓黑社會救人?  
——還恩?  
——那人不是他的恩人。  
就算是，覃歡喜也不會答允。  
覃歡喜見他冷靜下來，又說:“別忘記，記錄上你已死了，見認識的人沒有好處。”  
樂少鋒想像那人身在的環境，心裡焦急，腦筋飛快地轉動，但外表卻彷彿被說動了，皺着眉，低頭把玩胸前的十字架。  
覃歡喜繼續說﹕“我知你為人重義，但警察和黑社會，義氣講不通。”  
——義氣?  
樂少鋒垂下眼瞼，以掩藏眼色。  
他心底清楚，現在的覃歡喜並不講義氣。但怎樣說也好，面前這個人，始終是救了他一命的恩人。相反，他要去救的那個人，卻是殺了他的人。  
真是吊詭，吊詭得他想笑。  
樂少鋒把頭垂得更低，以防唇角不經意出賣自己。  
現在覃歡喜是他老大。  
老大的話，要聽。  
但他一定要救那個人。  
樂少鋒不禁用力握住鍊咀，握得手心發痛。就在這時，一個荒唐的念頭忽然鑽進他心裡。時間緊迫，他來不及深思，一抿唇便開口。

“情人，”樂少鋒緊握住十字架，定眼望着覃歡喜說﹕“我跟他是情人。”

覃歡喜面具似的笑容裂開吃驚的表情。  
好一會，那總是歡歡喜喜的覃歡喜，才“哈”的一聲笑出來。  
“樂少，真猜不透你。”覃歡喜慢滋滋地說﹕“我看那位鄭小姐一直戴着你的頸鍊，還以為你對她念念不忘，所以其他美女投懷送抱，你眼尾都不瞄一下。”  
——果然。  
他的黑道老大並沒有忘記他跟卓凱那邊的關係，沒有忘記留意那邊的舉動。  
樂少鋒的瞳孔收縮，以致那雙黑白分明的眼睛更是明亮。他斬釘截鐵地說:“跟鄭淑梅沒有關係。”  
——是鄭淑梅，不是阿梅。  
他刻意用生分的全名叫那個不停逗他笑的女孩子，臉上再沒露出多餘的表情。

覃歡喜拿下眼鏡，抹了抹，說﹕“他既然是樂少的人，我當然不能不管。”

 

徐天堂張開眼睛，坐了起來。  
屋內不暗，但燈光都聚焦到他那一邊，反而令他一時看不清楚房內的陳設，也給他強烈的被觀察的感覺。  
他的血失得有點多，令他感到頭昏目眩，好一會才看到房裡還坐了一個人，再定神才認出對方來，暗暗的皺了眉。  
覃歡喜。  
徐天堂腦裡急速梳理前情舊事，一面露出他的白牙齒，笑着打招呼:“歡喜哥。”那神色親切得，彷彿他仍是Blue Moon裡那個擅於奉迎的徐天堂。  
“這麼客氣，天堂哥? 還是該叫聲徐Sir? ”  
徐天堂無法辨別覃歡喜眼鏡後的神色，只能笑得更歡，說﹕“都只是一句。”

徐天堂作為魏二少的報復對象之一，被魏家抓住，當然沒少了被整。若非魏家二少還打算用他作餌誘殺卓凱跟鄭淑梅，他早該沒命。  
但為何忽然落在覃歡喜手上?  
徐天堂沒有半點頭緒。  
他唯一能確定的是﹕無寶不落的覃歡喜沒有理由要救自己。

到底，覃歡喜想要什麼?

魏德信曾借他的手，讓覃歡喜吃了大虧。  
——那算不算是仇口?  
徐天堂笑容裡有微微的苦澀。他要招架的人，真的是有點太多。這時候，他反而揚了揚眉，換一個姿勢，改變角度減少射進他眼睛的光線，背靠着牆支持傷痕纍纍的身體。

——既然不知要面對什麼，他只好節省他所餘不多的體力。

“歡喜哥，可有什麼關照? ”  
伸手不打笑臉人，那夜場公關式的交際語氣，是徐天堂壓制本性時最慣穿的盔甲。  
但覃歡喜就只是笑，不言不動。  
徐天堂覺得自己臉上的笑容開始掛不住。  
就在這時，房間的門忽然打開了。

看到門口那人的剎那，徐天堂無法再維持笑容。  
他感覺得到自己在發抖。  
——媽的，傷得有這麼重嗎? 居然出現幻覺。  
徐天堂抿住唇，發僵的關節讓身體保持同樣的姿勢。  
他沒有忘了覃歡喜仍然在場。  
就算是幻覺，他也不能拖樂少鋒的後腿。

在長興時，多疑的魏德信一直給徐天堂考題。  
黑幫老大出了考題，手下必須要答。  
魏德信的考題一個接一個，一個比一個難答。  
最後的考題，是魏德信要徐天堂殺掉樂少鋒，來證明自己不是臥底。  
那道題目，他跟樂少鋒都預先想過，也已有心理準備。然而事到臨頭，他還是答不出來，讓樂少鋒搶先幫他答了。

徐天堂手心冒汗。

魏德信死後，他總是做同一個夢。  
那個夢，他斷斷續續的做了一年。  
夢裡，他總是在那個陽光歹毒的礦石場，面對那道考題。每次，他都拚命尋找另一個答案，可以讓樂少鋒不用死。偏偏他從來沒有解出一個完美的答案來，每次驚醒都一身冷汗。  
不必再做臥底，他反而有時間反反覆覆回想當時情況，弄得自己夢裡夢外都筋疲力盡。  
鄭淑梅順利回歸警隊，迅速重投工作，但他沒有。

 

徐天堂不敢去猜自己是否在做夢，只是拚命集中精神去想﹕這次，覃歡喜出了一道怎樣的考題?  
他看着樂少鋒，等待暗示。

沒有暗示、也沒有預告，那黑豹似的年輕人兩步上前，一把抱住徐天堂。  
身體是溫熱的。  
徐天堂還感覺得到那邊傳來的心跳。  
活人。  
徐天堂懸浮半空的心輕飄飄的落到地面，然後就接到樂少鋒給他的密碼。

雖然徐天堂背後是牆，但樂少鋒仍用左掌掩住右手，在徐天堂背心輕敲。  
——假裝我情人。  
樂少鋒說。

徐天堂合上眼睛，本來強留在眼眶內的淚水，順暢地流下臉頰。

在外人眼裡，這兩人看起來確有點像一對刧後重逢的情侶。

覃歡喜等了片刻，站起來拍了拍樂少鋒肩膀，說: “不阻你們。”然後走出房門，還順手把門帶上。

 

在門外等候的猜Fing 聽到他老闆說:“真有意思。”  
猜Fing沒有猜他老闆的心思。  
他向來不去猜，但他也知道他老闆不會單單因為別人的情事而冒險。

覃歡喜確是信任那個叫樂少鋒的年輕人，然而他並不打算重用他。  
看到樂少鋒，他總想起Pak Key。  
覃歡喜落難時，Pak Key保了他，但Pak Key需要他救援的時候，他卻背棄了他。  
就算他後來派人放風，把一切栽到魏德信跟徐天堂的頭上，覃歡喜看着樂少鋒那雙清亮的眼睛，總覺心虛。  
雖然樂少鋒忠於兄弟，也曾捨命救過他，但他沒把握能指揮那個幾乎沒有私人欲求的年輕人。  
少年時就分別的親大哥、老大Pak Key、甚至那個沒有用處的所謂大哥撻Q，在樂少鋒眼裡，也比自己的命重要。為了他們，那年輕人可以隨時把他的命交出來。  
沒有私欲的人再有能力，覃歡喜也不能重用。  
然而，現在的樂少鋒居然有所求，更妙的是，徐天堂的警察身份也可好好利用。

“真有意思。”覃歡喜的心情很好。  
——一個龍頭老大要考量的始終是利益。  
覃歡喜走向樓梯，忽然想起自己死去的妻子。  
他已有一段時間不再想起那剛烈又溫柔的女子，但忽然回閃的影像如此鮮活，令他忘了現實世界，伸出手去。  
其實，一開始覃歡喜想要的不是社團，而是能跟妻兒活下去的機會。  
覃歡喜定定神，面前仍是那道鏽蹟斑斑的階梯，一直伸展往前方黑暗的樓層。  
這是他在考驗裡所選出來的路，只好順勢而行。  
於是，他背負雙手，走上樓去。

 

門裡的兩人，仍沒有分開。  
徐天堂的手藏在樂少鋒的外衣下。  
密碼在緊貼的身體之間隱秘地傳遞。

說起來很奇怪，這是他們兩人第一次用密碼交流。  
當樂少鋒還假冒自己是臥底時，他們連一次也沒用過密碼。

樂少鋒跟徐天堂從來都算不上親近。

一開始因為Pak Key，樂少鋒老是去找徐天堂麻煩。就算他混進臥底團隊後，知道徐天堂是其中一員，他也總是找藉口跟他打架，不願跟他聯繫。  
樂少鋒覺得自己應該要討厭那滿身脂粉味的男人。  
後來，鄭淑梅充當他們之間的橋樑，試着令兩人交上朋友。  
他老是叫鄭淑梅不要跟他談徐天堂，卻不知不覺把那人相關的每件事都記住了。  
鄭淑梅其實不是很懂徐天堂。  
在她心中，那個嘴巴沒正經的男人是她的最強後盾。  
她喜歡他，也關心他，但她的閱歷不足夠懂得他。  
——有徐天堂護着，她並沒有真真正正在黑社會打滾，沒給那個世界在心胸內塑造出層層疊疊佈滿幽冥小徑的風景。  
鄭淑梅不懂徐天堂，一如她其實也不是很懂得樂少鋒。

 

樂少鋒抱住徐天堂的剎那，安下心的不止是被抱住的徐天堂。  
打開門之前，樂少鋒心裡還沒有底。  
覃歡喜他們把昏迷的徐天堂搶回來之後，一直找藉口不讓他們有獨處的機會。

樂少鋒上次最後見到徐天堂就在那個礦石場。  
那時候，他已經殺光黑警。  
求仁得仁，若他死便能保住徐天堂，有賺。  
真正的臥底不會殺人。  
徐天堂的手仍然乾乾淨淨，不像他的早已血跡斑斑。  
於是他撲過去捉住徐天堂的手，往自己身上的要害開槍。  
死亡降臨的時候，五感變得異常地敏銳。  
樂少鋒能清楚感到板機上徐天堂的手指瞬間冷得像冰，那肌膚生起的細細顫慄讓他的指腹發麻。  
他能清楚看到徐天堂臉上每條肌肉微細的跳動，閱讀出他最幽深的情緒。  
他甚至在槍聲下，清楚聽到徐天堂窒息在喉嚨的哭喊。  
徐天堂情願死的是自己。  
但他們都清楚﹕那是不合格的答案。  
他們只有兩個選擇﹕死他一個，或是死他們一雙。  
其實，他們只有前一個選擇。  
樂少鋒從未試過這樣了解過另一個人，也從未這樣了解過自己。  
唯有他知道徐天堂的血是熱的，比誰都熱。  
這男人的油腔滑調、吊兒郎當只是一種姿態，一如他自己的冷臉和寡言。  
扭曲本性的長期偽裝，需要一個既定的角色面具掩蓋真心。  
他更清楚，他死了之後，徐天堂還要繼續取信魏德信，會是怎樣的一種折磨。  
他欠他一句抱歉——若不是他一意孤行，徐天堂不必面對那種試煉。  
他也知道，他欠他的不止一句抱歉，但樂少鋒安心地放開手。  
他有信心徐天堂不會逃避他的責任。

其實，樂少鋒一點都不討厭徐天堂。  
相反，他很喜歡他。  
他也很喜歡卓Sir、阿梅和Cherry，還有細批、雀屎和娛樂城。  
跟卓凱他們在一起，樂少鋒才知道世上原來真的有這樣的一群人，可以為了虛無的使命，奮不顧身。他們在一起的時候，彷彿有足夠的勇氣，可以穿過世界無盡的泥濘。  
但樂少鋒一直都知道自己跟他們不是同一路人。  
他只是假認身份混進去的冒牌貨，潛藏在卓凱身邊只為找出黑警報仇。他一早決定了要以血還血，即使自己要直墜到地獄去，也不後悔。  
然而，那並不阻礙他嚮往他們勇敢追逐的光明正義。

——如果當初不是跟着Pak Key，而是像他哥一樣去了考警察，會是怎樣的光景?

如果可以重來，他想跟這班人並肩前行。  
他想跟徐天堂一起同行。  
他覺得唯有這個真正在暗黑世界潛行過的男人，才會懂他看到的是什麼風景。

樂少鋒沒想過自己真有機會可以重來。  
他的心臟稍微長偏了，覃歡喜趕得及救下他。  
上天竟然賜給他另一次機會，他必須好好把握。  
現在，他叫樂少文。  
那是他死去兄長的名字。  
他的哥哥死在泰國，連墓碑也沒有，但他在記錄上仍然活着。  
樂少文是個臥底，當臥底當到死那一刻。

 

徐天堂的密碼裡沒有廢話。  
樂少鋒驚訝地發覺專業臥底確是跟業餘的不同。  
徐天堂被抓住折磨，竟還沒忘記取得魏家的情報。他說自己沒有機會把資料給卓凱，所以交給樂少鋒。

——你信我?  
樂少鋒忍不住問。  
徐天堂停頓下來。  
樂少鋒看不到他的臉，卻感到他笑了。

那麼可笑的問題。  
徐天堂一直都信樂少鋒。  
樂少鋒被長興追殺時，已經明白告知自己假冒臥底，但徐天堂仍冒着自己被揭破身份的危險，自傷來放走他。

樂少鋒了解徐天堂，徐天堂何嘗不了解樂少鋒﹖  
他跟他的外表舉止沒有半分相似，但底裡最骨幹之處卻奇妙地相像。

樂少鋒的血翻騰。  
他的血也是熱的。

“喂，輕力點，”徐天堂用他慣常那種半真半假的語調說﹕“我可不再是十八廿二了。”  
樂少鋒呆了一下，才發現自己激動之下使了力，徐天堂給抱得臉色發青。想起他本就受傷不輕，樂少鋒急忙讓他躺下休息。  
徐天堂倒不客氣，閉上眼爭取時間補充體力。  
樂少鋒看到他蒼白的臉上佈滿細碎的冷汗，忽然明白自己其實是把這個男人拉進另一個危機裡。

徐天堂剛才分析過，讓黑道老大覺得自己有在乎的事物，才是讓老大安心敢於重用的好方法。  
那意味樂少鋒的謊話雖讓徐天堂脫離魏家的虎口，卻也讓他成為覃歡喜的人質。  
徐天堂先一步察覺到，卻什麼都不說。

“喂，徐天堂，”樂少鋒輕聲喚。  
卓凱的手下一群人裡，唯有徐天堂一個，他是連名帶姓一起喊，從不用外號或花名。那刻意的生外，暗裡其實是重視的表現。  
徐天堂半睜開眼，看到樂少鋒的臉色，知道他想通關節，手指無聲的輕叩床邊，提醒他小心監聽。  
樂少鋒說不出話。  
過久的沉默會引起懷疑，先說話的是徐天堂。

“樂少，”  
“活着就好。”  
徐天堂的聲音很輕，語調很平緩，但這麼短的一句，說到尾音處竟微微顫起來。  
樂少鋒知道那不是刻意演出。

徐天堂的眼睛很亮。  
多年的酒色財氣並沒有沾污那雙乾淨的眼睛。  
他的手也很乾淨。  
那隻乾淨的手此刻正握成拳，舉在半空。  
樂少鋒握拳，跟他互碰。

言語，是那麼淺薄。  
他們不需要。

他們已在一起，就不怕面對世界給予的所有考驗。

P.S. 寫完了。  
寫完之後，我居然真的期待可以在使徒3裡看到  
不是警察的臥底+假黑警(或雙重/三重臥底)的組合。  
真是瘋了。


End file.
